


Five Moments Between Friends

by xlivvielockex



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for LOTS_Femslash Secret Santa. Prompt: Kahlan/Other Confessor, sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Moments Between Friends

Kahlan would never forget the day that she met her. Kahlan was barely eighteen, just getting her first responsibilities as a Confessor. And here was this girl, older than her, who had survived on her own without any training in her powers. Her skin was so dark and lovely, almost the color of pitch, as if the night sky had come to Earth and formed a person, the entire blackness of the heavens swirling in two dark eyes. Her name was Naija and Kahlan was secretly overjoyed when the Mother Confessor asked Kahlan to help the new Confessor settle in. 

\--------

Naija was defiant, keeping to herself instead of socializing with the other Confessors. The Mother Confessor was at her wit’s end, unable to get the young woman to fall into line.

Kahlan tried though, desperately, to get through to Naija. They would never turn their back on someone in need, but Naija had made it so difficult for anyone to give her help. Every evening Kahlan was the lone person to sit with Naija, eating in complete silence as black eyes glared. 

It took nearly a month before Naija spoke to her, a simple phrase of, “Please pass the salt.”

\-------

“Kahlan.” The voice was soft, a whisper in the night, as the door of her bedroom creaked slowly open. 

Sitting up slowly, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. “Naija? What’s the matter?”

The other woman hesitated for a moment before slipping in through the small crack between door and frame. She was silent, her face and body telling the story. She pulled her sleeping clothes tighter around her body. The terrors that came in the night were just a small fragment of what she had seen. 

Wordlessly, Kahlan moved over patting the space on the bed next to her.

\------

Naija held the staff awkwardly, unsteady like a newborn giraffe, limbs stretching out in opposing directions. Kahlan came up behind her, one hand snaking around her waist, the other sliding down the puckered skin of the scar that ran the length of Naija’s arm. 

“It’s always tricky at first. With practice, you’ll get the hang of it.” Kahlan said with a smile, tone warm, friendly and calm. She felt her heart skip a beat as she felt Naija relax, turn her head, and return the smile. 

Naija struck out, hitting the straw stuffed dummy with deadly accuracy with Kahlan’s guidance. 

\-----

The world was changing; something had to be done to save them all. Kahlan and her sister were charged with finding and aiding The Seeker and Naija was too inexperienced to join them. 

Just outside the gates, horses ready, Kahlan embraced Naija, letting it linger. She hoped this wouldn’t be the last time she saw the dark beauty, but she knew the truth. 

As she pulled back, staring into those deep dark eyes, Kahlan knew she felt more than just friendship. She mounted her horse, giving one last look at Naija. She couldn’t bring herself to say the word “goodbye.”


End file.
